As is generally known, stores, companies, or organizations announce trade names, handling items, brand names, items of business, etc. using various advertising means in order to attract attention of passersby who pass thereby. A display device, which is capable of expressing brilliant images, an electric bulletin board, which selectively expresses predetermined advertising content, and a signboard, which is attached to the outer wall of a building in the state in which a specific text is marked thereon, are used as the advertising means. However, a signboard is mainly used in consideration of expense.
Consequently, it is most important for the advertising means, such as a signboard, to effectively attract people's attention while sufficiently representing the business activity of the field of interest.
In some cases, a color sheet, on which a text is marked, is attached to the surface of a panel of the signboard. In most cases, however, in order to be distinguishable at night and to improve attention-gathering ability, thereby maximizing the advertising effect, the panel of a signboard, on which advertisement text is marked, is made of a light-transmissive sheet, such as an acrylic sheet, and an illumination device, such as a fluorescent lamp or an LED, is mounted in the signboard to emit light.
Such a signboard is very advantageous in terms of expense. However, since simply a specific text or figure is marked, and therefore only limited content is displayed, the advertising effect is extremely limited, and the sheet must be replaced or the signboard itself must be installed again in order to express new advertising content, which is troublesome.
In addition, since the advertisement text is marked in a planar fashion using printing, etc., distinctiveness and attention-gathering ability are not very high, whereby the advertising effect is deteriorated.
In order to solve the above problems, the advertisement text is realized using independent three-dimensional cells, as disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0438312. Even in this case, however, it is difficult to overcome the limitation of the signboard on which a specific text is marked, although visibility is somewhat improved and a more beautiful external appearance is expressed.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an electric bulletin board, configured to have a structure in which a plurality of LED lamps is arranged in the form of an X-Y matrix and selected ones of the LED lamps are turned on in response to an external input signal, whereby it is possible to variously express a desired advertisement text and to display simple video or to dynamically display advertisement text, has been proposed, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0090992.
The distinctiveness and attention-gathering ability of the above electric bulletin board are improved compared to a general signboard. However, the electric bulletin board is incapable of replacing a signboard, which is a popularized advertising means, due to the complicated circuit construction and high expense thereof. Furthermore, the electric bulletin board is capable of expressing advertisement text only in a planar fashion due to the structural characteristics thereof. As a result, the electric bulletin board still has appearance-related limitations similar to those of the signboard.